Careless Whisper
by jjb0607
Summary: Mogami Kyoko had once again found herself taking care of Tsuruga Ren, the man she's in love with. Yes, she had finally accepted that fact. She do love him. Now staring at a sleeping Tsuruga-san, she decides to grab the chance to maybe appease her bleeding heart.


Careless Whisper

Mogami Kyoko stared at the face of the man in front of her and felt her lips forming a smile as her heart clenched a little. It wasn't the kind of smile that reaches her ears. It was a sad smile.

Yes, she love this man and yes, he is too far from her reach. At least that was what she thought. After all she can't imagine Japan's number one actor Tsuruga Ren falling in love with someone unpopular and unattractive like her.

But she is thankful for moments like this when she can silently look at his face and admire him and care for him.

It was all thanks to Yashiro-san, Ren's manager, who had called her a few hours earlier telling her that Ren had once again came down with a fever and that he needed someone to take care of him. And of course, being the fanboy that he is over Kyoko and Ren, Yashiro took that as an opportunity to once again ask Kyoko to take care of Ren in his stead. He told the kind and trusting girl that he can't take care of Ren since he doesn't have any experience at all.

And that's how she ended up where she is at the moment. Staring at the sleeping face of a feverish Tsuruga Ren. She had just changed the cooling pad on Ren's forehead.

_One more minute._

She can't possibly let this kind of chance pass by when she can openly stare at Ren's face without anyone noticing.

Just when her one minute countdown was about to end, an idea hit her. Maybe that could help ease her feelings. Maybe that could even make her feelings for the man slowly fade away.

Convinced that Tsuruga Ren, with a fever and all, is deep in his sleep, Kyoko softly and cautiously touched his hair. With no reaction coming from him, she lowered her lips until it was in level with his ear but not too near so as not to wake him up.

In a soft and sad voice she whispered, "Ren…. I love you!"

With her eyes closed, she slowly moved her face farther from his. She felt her cheeks warming up, she must have been blushing from her silent confession. Then she slowly opened her golden eyes and found a pair of dark brown ones looking intensely into hers.

_Oh God!_

That was all she could thought of. A few seconds later she scrambled onto her feet and darted towards the door with escape on mind. But before she could even fully open it, a pair of strong hands had already slammed it closed.

Kyoko can't quite explain what she was feeling at the moment. There was fear, helplessness, loneliness and embarrassment and other sorts of things she was feeling at the moment. With her back on the man she had just confessed to, she grew stiff, readying herself for the rejection, anger, hatred or whatever the man would threw at her.

"Mogami-san…"

Kyoko almost jumped as Ren lowered her hands onto her shoulders and forced her to face him. She took a peek at the man in front of her but he had his face lowered so he couldn't see his reaction at all. She stared at her feet.

Tsuruga Ren was trying his best to stabilize his footing. He was a little dizzy from the sudden action. He was not feeling well in the first place and all the excitement and action had caused his heart to beat abnormally fast than usual. He felt like his chest was about to burst open from the extreme happiness he is feeling at the moment.

He was asleep. He really was. But then he felt a presence near him and that had somehow woke him up. He was about to open his eyes when he felt shaky fingers on his hair.

_Why is she shaking?_

He decided to remain still for a moment and pretend that he was still asleep.

He felt her face inching closer.

_Wait! Is this really Kyoko?_

But that smell he really can't mistake that for someone else's. He's sure of that or maybe he was mistaken? Because what on earth is Kyoko doing lowering her face towards his? Not that he don't want it of course but that was not something he thought Kyoko would do.

For the second time, Ren was about to open his eyes when he heard her whisper softly in his ears. With that his eyes opened in shock and awe as he heard his name from her lips and the three words he had longed and wished to hear from her.

"…m sorry..",

"Huh?" Ren's reverie was cut short by Kyoko's sudden words.

"I-I'm s-sor-ry Tsuruga-san f-for waking y-you up." She had her head bowed. She was shaking a little.

"I'm sorry for…. t-t-that.." She can't make herself put into words what she had just did.

"I'm sorry for…"

"..Say it!" Ren's voice cut her off.

Kyoko's head involuntarily shot up. Ren still have his head lowered.

"I'm sorry!" Kyoko repeated thinking that it was what Ren was asking her to repeat.

"Not that!" came Ren's voice again. "I meant those words earlier. Those three words.." He continued on.

"Say it.." Ren finally raised his head to look at Kyoko. "Say it again!"

His voice wasn't commanding anymore. It was more like pleading and Kyoko couldn't understand why that is. She also couldn't understand that look in his eyes but she followed him nevertheless.

"I..I l-l-love you.."

It was barely a whisper but Ren heard it. A smile flashed on his face. A smile not even Kyoko has seen. And she was mesmerized by it and confused at the same time. But her confusion was soon cleared as Ren stooped down and captured her lips with his own.

She don't understand how a kiss could make her feel emotions, not just her own, but Ren's as well. She could really feel it. His joy, excitement, and…something else. Something she had been running away from. Something she knew existed within her but dared not acknowledge it. Something she feels for the man whose arms enveloped around her.

Yes, it certainly is love.

Tears are slowly making their way down her face as she closed her eyes. Her walls had crumbled down and she started kissing back, much to Ren's amusement and delight. When he finally pulled back her face was beet red while his' was stretched out in a huge grin.

"Kyoko.. Thank you.." Ren softly whispered as he made her look straight at him. He brushed a strand of her hair off her face, planted another kiss on her lips, and in a soft and happy voice he finally uttered the words he had also longed to say to her,

"I love you!"


End file.
